True Love
by jokuh217
Summary: I am lost for love. I am a loser for love. I am his servant, yet, I still love him.


"Tenten, where were you AGAIN today!?"

"You're always gone, we can never find you!"

"Don't tell us, you were with that no good Neji again!? He cares about nothing but himself and he treats you like his personal servant. He doesn't care!"

I retreated in the words that forced me to show my guilt and nodded.

"Tenten, you can do so much better than that troublemaker!"

The pink head stated, with her hands on her hips showing authority.

"Sakura, Temari, Ino, to tell you the truth, I have finally found someone I actually love, and I know you guys are just trying to do what's best for me but nothing you guys say can make me change my mind."

"We know Tenten we know. But we're just trying to figure out what's best for you…"

The three sighed at the reply with heavy hearts for their love blinded friend.

The sun was hanging up in the cloudless sky as a cool breeze blew through the grass, causing the blades to bend in its majesty.

"…and that's you skin a wild boar!"

The thick man with a grotesque bowl cut announced, with his teeth a bling, which blinded the whole class.

"Now, everyone read your books while I sleep, I mean grade papers."

At those last words, the repulsive man basically knocked out onto the hardwood table as a trail of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"…Gai sensei is out again!"

The class exclaimed as everyone got out from their bored states, and started jumping around like drunken monkeys.

I was sitting in my desk with my head rested on my pale palm as I stared blankly at my desk, which was soon intruded by a piece of paper. Surprised, I opened the piece of paper up and inside I found written;

"What kind of flower, how many and what color?"

On the bottom, engraved was Neji. My heart fluttered as she remembered tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Could this be for me!? Is he going to actually tell me his true feelings? I picked up her pencil and thought about it for a while. After a moment of thinking over, I wrote down three red roses and returned the note hoping for the best. The noise in the room was louder than fireworks on New Year's Day, but the beating of my heart overcame them all. Could this really be it?

The next day soon arrived; Valentine's Day. I was still trapped in the moment from yesterday, and had high hopes. I looked around, sitting on my bed all alone, entrapped by the four walls with just one window that allowed me any freedom. A knock soon came upon my door, and I jumped off the bed to answer it with instincts it was Tenten, Temari and Sakura.

"Yes?"

"It's us. We're going on our dates today, so we won't be home anytime soon. Don't wait up."

"Oh…have fun girls."

At that, my heart sank even lower. I was alone again on Valentine's Day. I released the bands that enwrapped my hair into buns and put on my jacket when I felt the cold breeze. I picked up the phone and dialed Neji's number. No answer. Figures.

I pushed optimistic thoughts into my head to make me feel better, but I couldn't feel any better. This was it. I missed him so much and decided to go look for him, so I quickly put on my shoes, and walked outside to be greeted with a cold rush of air, but that couldn't hide the love that was in the air that day.

Walking around the sidewalks with people made for each other reminded me of Him. Looking at the loving couples, I couldn't keep myself but think, why couldn't that be me? In a crowd of so many people, why did I still feel so alone? My brown hair brushed against my face and my slender hands pushed them out, as a true, clear drop of tear rolled out.

This was all, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran myself home and opened the door. To my surprise, a bouquet of three red roses laid on the table, waiting for me.

My breath was halted, and my heart stopped. I pulled my body over to the table, hands trembling I picked up the roses and a card fell out and caught my eye.

I opened the flap and inside words was engraved in gold.

_ Roses are red._

_ Violets are blue._

_ Neji doesn't love you._

_ But WE sure do._

The card dropped from my shaking hands and one of my hands cupped over my mouth to keep myself from crying, but that didn't help.

The tears rushed out, and inside I felt so guilty and relieved at once. I had finally realized who were the ones who truly cared, who truly loved me and who stuck with me even through the hard times. Thank you.


End file.
